Yoko Fajima Fanfic
by Cyphercy
Summary: This is a Fanfic about Yoko Fajima (A streamer/youtuber) which probably should only be read by people who watch his streams and videos. The main character is Kou, who is just a viewer of Yoko's stream and videos. This story is extremely fucked up and I write it when my mind is in the gutter so read at your own risk.
1. Intro

You become bored watching Yokos stream you have nothing else to entertain yourself. You reach downwards into your pants and begin to fondle yourself. You intensely look into Yokos eyes as you continue to fondle yourself. He looks into the camera as if he knows your there. You continue fondling as both of your eyes lock together, looking at eachother. Yoko stares deep, making you uncomfortable but happy. Suddenly, you become tense and you begin to orgasm. You spray your thick white cum all over the screen, right where yokos face is on the webcam. You feel odd, as if you were homosexual and you just realized it. As you continue to fondle you are unsure about your sexuality until you see Yokos leg lifted up so it can be seen on the camera. he has just enough hair on his leg and it arouses you. You let out your final bit of cum as it drips down the backside of your fully erect penis. You moan in the enjoying felling as yoko realizes that one of his viewers has stopped talking in the chat. He smiles and winks at he camera as if he knew he has done something to you. You see your cum still dripping down the screen, you reach at it to clean it off with your tissue that was conveniently beside your computer screen when this indecent occurred. Your hand goes through the screen. Instantly you are grabbed firmly at the wrist and forcefully pulled through the screen. You are startled but excited. You are ready... 


	2. Chapter 1

Everything is dark and you feel as if you are falling. Yoko's face pops up in your mind, giving a grim smile with his head tilted slightly. This messed up figure has his eyes wide open as if he about to do something, Suddenly, you smash against the ground, you feel a sharp pain and Yoko vanishes from your mind. You open your eyes and realize that you have no injuries despite the sharp painyou and get up. You are standing on blue bricks, and on one of the bricks, there is a basketball. You pick it up because you looooooove balls. Looking around all you see is dense fog, but you see a blur of someone, he's floating. He says "Do you wish to know the truth?" You nod your head. "Then fight me." He says. You are a bit confused at first, but then you decide to throw the ball at the blurred image. A large 5 pops up for a seccond then the ball bounces back to you. "you can do better than that he says, If you truely wish to seek the truth your going to have to try harder." So you throw the ball at him, harder this time. Once again the number 5 pops up and the ball bounces back to you. "Your so weak, you shouldn't even try." He says. "I'm done wasting time with you" He fades away, you begin to feel weak and slowly lose consciousness. Right before you do Yoko's face pops into your mind for a split second, with the same grim face. What could all of this mean? What has Yoko done to you? Thoughts flood your mind until everything goes blank. You wake up suddenly, siting up instantly, your breath heavily. Yoko's face flashes in your mind again, just for an instant. You look over at your computer screen and see yoko streaming. He's speedruning majora's mask and failing epicily while doing it. He isn't wearing a shirt, it apears that this situation is going to get worse. What should you do from here?

Talk to yoko about the what is going on.  
Talk to one of the other viewers about what is going on.  
Keep it to yourself.

The chosen answer was "Keep it to yourself"


	3. Chapter 2

Today is Yoko's stream for the dark cloud demon shaft. You are ready to watch Yoko fail over and over for the next 2 days that the stream will be taking place. Excitement fills you for this moment... The stream is starting. Cypher is in the chat hyped as ever, but he has to leave before the stream starts so he asks you to tell Yoko that he is coming back. The stream starts and the chat is filled with all of the usual people ready to have a good time watching Yoko's stream. At first the stream seems normal and nothing is out of the ordinary. But as the stream continues on, Yoko is doing fine and isn't making much mistakes, this is unusual but you continue watching. He is making huge progress through the dungeon with ease, how is he doing this, Yoko has never done anything like this, he is good but not this good. Before you know it Yoko is at floor 50 and he ends the stream. He passed through 50 floors and it didn't even seem like it was remotely a challenge to him. Guess you will have to wait till tomorrow to maybe see what is going on with Yoko. So you lay in bed and you begin to hear voices. You think it's someone in your family talking or something but you keep hearing it. It gets louder, and louder until you understand it. It is saying "Look carefully at Yoko, Look for 1 small detail that is off." After repeating that multiple times it finishes off with "Mechon." You aren't exactly sure what that last part is about but you decide to listen to the advice that was given to you for the next day.

Next day. Yoko's stream has just started. You watch the stream closely not talking in chat causing people to think that you left. Everything was the same as yesterday until he left the stream to go to the bathroom. You catch a glimpse of something on his back. Your not sure what it is until he comes back. This time the thing stays on the screen a little longer, it seems no one notices it in chat, but you. It is a piece of metal, almost as if Yoko is a, Mechon? You continue to watch and Cypher says What was that on your ba... The chat is instantly cleared by Yoko as soon as that was posted. Cypher messages you on Skype saying he is banned from chat for some reason. You know Yoko is hiding something so you open up MS paint and paste a picture of Yoko and the Manado on it. You Edit it so the Manado is going through Yoko, pretty much making a voodoo doll picture of the Manado, stabbed inside of him.

Now you post the picture in chat and say you want only Yoko to click on it. He does so and suddenly the Manado flies out of the picture into him, on the webcam. The chat is extremely confused spamming WTF and IS YOKO DEAD? Yoko falls over, dead, and hits the camera, rotating it to face towards the real Yoko. He is duct taped against the wall and completely naked. He is covered in multiple splotches of cum all over him and his dick is drooping down and is dripping even more cum. his dick is being constantly rubbed by a mechanical arm attached to the wall, causing it to slowly erect. It is now fully erect and with each stroke the arm makes his dick shoots out the fluffy cum. The cum makes splotches on the walls of Yoko's room, getting on everything. You hear him moan and you see him start to spasm, until his head drops down and the mechanical hand points his dick upwards and Yoko starts shooting cum into his own mouth, stroke after stroke, until he releases less and less cum and he stops releasing cum and the arm stops rubbing his dick. The chat is silent. What kind of torture has Yoko been going through? Suddenly, the arm reaches up and slaps Yoko across the face three times then continues to rub Yoko's Dick, which somehow got erect again. Somehow, his dick got as erect as Shina's flaccid dick size (14 inches) and was now being stroked again by the arm, but this time much faster. The stokes cause the dick to start shooting more cum. This time the cum comes in a thick stream. The hand points Yoko's dick around the room as it rubs the dick vigorously, shooting even more cum everywhere. The dick is pointed at the camera and the lens gets coated with the thick cum and the camera is knocked over. You hear gurgling and think that the hand pointed Yoko's dick at his mouth and shot more cum into his mouth. The fucked up noises continue and the chat, including you all say WTF!? Everyone in the chat calls the police, (except Cypher because he is in Canada.) and give the police pictures of Yoko so they can find where he lives and save him from this fucked up torment.


End file.
